


A Brief Reprieve

by OnePartWisdom



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Some angst slipped in at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePartWisdom/pseuds/OnePartWisdom
Summary: After a week of barely seeing one another, Garak pays a visit to an exhausted Julian.





	A Brief Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in season 3. 
> 
> No beta, so all errors are my own.

Garak was fully aware that by acting like he had something to hide - when all he was doing was closing his shop one hour earlier than normal - was absurd, but he still carefully looked outside his shop to make sure no one was nearby before turning off the lights and silently closing the doors shut behind him. 

He was impatient to leave, but he understood the benefit of always seeming at ease in order to avoid unwanted attention; being the sole Cardassian onboard a space station jointly controlled by the Federation and Bajor had only reinforced that lesson. Garak turned to activate the security locks to his shop when he heard a teasing voice from behind him, immediately dashing his hopes for an easy escape. 

“Leaving early tonight, Garak?” 

Startled, Garak spun around to see Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, who was clearly amused by Garak’s reaction. A playful smile graced her features, triumphant in her success at having cornered him, though her eyes were serious and scrutinizing, likely meaning that she were here with a specific purpose in mind. Her arms were clasped loosely behind her back as she casually approached him. 

Garak tamped down at his irritation from being caught momentarily wrong-footed and smiled at Jadzia with an expression of reserved politeness. Jadzia was completely unfazed by the act. She raised her eyebrows as she waited for Garak’s answer. 

“Ah, good evening to you Lieutenant,” Garak said, bowing his head slightly in greeting. After a moment of silence, he continued. “You’re quite right that I am leaving a bit earlier than normal, though, I wasn’t aware that you were so familiar with my store hours. Still, it is nice to hear that word about my business has spread.”

“I thought as much,” she said, ignoring his sarcasm. “Is there any particular reason you decided to close so early?” she then asked, as if by prompting him again he would be willing to reveal more. 

Garak groaned internally when he heard the playful lilt in her voice. This is exactly what he had been trying to avoid earlier: it was obvious that she knew something was going on. 

He quickly tried to explain it away. “I must admit that I have no particular reason. It just hadn’t escaped my attention that no one on the Station seems to need the services of a tailor this late in the evening. I had thought no one would notice if I returned to my quarters an hour earlier than usual, although, apparently I was mistaken in that regard.” 

“Is that so?” Jadzia responded, looking as though she were caught between amusement and exasperation at Garak’s answer. 

Garak shrugged in return and turned around to finish locking up his shop, expecting that to be the end of their conversation. 

Jadzia Dax was not a person that could be easily dismissed when she wanted an answer. She strolled over and leaned against the shop door next to Garak, closing the gap between them and forcing him to begrudgingly acknowledge her again as if in deference to her determination for a clear answer. 

“So, you wouldn’t actually be leaving early to go see a certain Chief Medical Officer?” she asked innocently.

Garak snorted and waved one hand at her dismissively. 

“Definitely not,” he replied. “I haven’t seen Doctor Bashir for several days now.” He looked at Jadzia with reproach. “Really Lieutenant, this is unnecessary. I’ve already told you my reasons for leaving early.” 

“But not any truthful reasons,” Jadzia immediately shot back. 

As she was speaking, the smile on her face grew larger in a near duplication of Julian’s whenever he was playing along with one of Garak’s obvious lies. Garak found he didn’t enjoy it as much coming from Jadzia. He had a sinking suspicion that now he would have two overly inquisitive Starfleet officers to deal with when it came to his personal business. He sighed heavily, which only caused Jadzia’s grin to widen further.

“Believe me or not, I have been entirely truthful with you,” he said before forging ahead in spite of Jadzia’s eyeroll, “I’m not sure what you are trying to imply with your questions Lieutenant, or what you think I could possibly need from Doctor Bashir at such a late hour. All I want is to return to my quarters after a rather trying day.” 

Jadzia allowed a beat of silence to pass as if she were carefully mulling over Garak’s frustrated reply. 

“Well, Garak,” she began slowly, “I might be implying that you and Julian have been secretly seeing each other - I’d say for at least a few months - and that right now you’re closing your shop early since his first week of working a new duty shift finished as of this morning, and you can’t wait to go see him.” 

Garak’s eyes widened a fraction. He paused, unsure of how to respond to Jadzia’s perceptive and, worst of all, correct assessment of his intentions for the evening. 

“That would be a …fair supposition,” he finally admitted. 

He mentally braced himself for an unfavourable reaction, except, Jadzia only laughed, so clearly delighted that he couldn’t help but grin back in the face of the young woman’s enthusiasm. 

“It’s nice to see Julian so happy,” she said, and she pulled Garak into a tight hug that he was just as quickly released from. She beamed at a now-speechless Garak, patted his arm one more time, and turned away to walk back towards the Promenade. 

“Tell Julian that it’ll be nice to see him again,” she called over her shoulder as Garak, still stunned, watched her walk away. 

He shook his head slowly once she finally disappeared out of sight and then he turned on his heels to head in the opposite direction towards Julian’s quarters. Here he was: an exiled Cardassian spy, cast out by the feared Obsidian Order, and regarded by everyone on this Station and even by his own people with ill-concealed contempt, and he was receiving hugs from Federation officers? Garak didn’t know what exactly he was supposed to make of that, but he realized it was probably best not to think about it too deeply.

He walked quickly through the Station, even more eager to reach Julian’s quarters after his strange interaction with Dax. 

He could agree with her on one thing: Garak had deeply missed Bashir. A full week had passed since Julian had been assigned a new duty shift that had put Garak and Julian on completely different schedules. They had rarely been able to see one another beyond small snatches of conversation at the very beginning or end of Garak’s day. 

Julian had assured him that the change in rotation was a rare occurrence – being the Chief Medical Officer did have its perks – but Garak had been unenthused about it all the same. The past week had been an unwelcome return to his old routines and a reminder of just how monotonous and lonely his life in exile had been in the days before he and Julian had begun their unexpected, new relationship. 

Garak felt a strong swell of relief when he finally arrived at Julian’s quarters, and as he stepped over the threshold of the door the feeling of tension that had been building all day gradually faded away. It was here, hidden away from the unceasing lights and the suspicious glares that had become fixtures of this stage of his life, where he could finally allow himself the luxury to relax. 

Garak easily maneuvered his way through the dim living area and quietly entered Julian’s warm bedroom, smirking when he heard the soft snores from the sprawled-out form occupying most of the bed. He looked down fondly at the younger man. He really would be indulging Julian by allowing him to sleep much longer but he couldn’t bring himself to wake him up just yet. 

Garak took a moment to undress and then slipped into the warm cramped bed, immediately winding his arms around the still-sleeping doctor, who moaned at the sudden contact but continued to sleep. 

Garak buried his nose in the nape of Julian’s neck and exhaled softly. A few minutes of pleasant stillness passed, and he felt his own eyes start to grow heavy. His unplanned doze was interrupted when he felt Julian shift within his embrace and sigh softly, not quite fully awake yet. 

“Garak?” Julian mumbled, his voice slightly muffled by his pillow. 

Garak briefly tightened his hold around his lover’s torso and felt the man slowly rouse even closer to wakefulness. “Hello, Doctor,” he murmured into Bashir’s ear. 

Julian exhaled into a soft laugh and lifted his hand to twin his fingers with Garak’s. “This is unexpected,” he said, his words slow and weighted down by sleep. “I hope you haven’t snuck into my quarters again to tell me that I need to ask Commander Sisko for another runabout.”

“And if I were to confirm that suspicion, Doctor?” Julian made a disgruntled noise and Garak hastily amended his statement. “I’m only joking, of course.” He kissed the back of Julian’s neck, provoking a hum of appreciation. 

Julian wriggled himself deeper into Garak’s embrace while Garak continued to press his lips down the hollow of Julian’s neck. 

“Cruel,” Julian shivered when it became clear that Garak wasn’t going to stop any time soon. 

“Oh my dear, I can be far crueler than this,” Garak said, before he returned his full attention back to Julian’s neck while at the same time dipping his hand underneath Julian’s shirt so he could caress the smooth skin beneath. 

Julian smiled softly, his eyes still shut, and he drew a sharp intake of air when Garak began to lightly graze his nipples in tandem with teasing kisses and sharp nips to his ear and neck. Julian tried to pull himself away to escape from Garak’s light touches but Garak kept him pulled taunt against him, his left arm effectively pinning Julian to his chest. 

Garak abruptly stopped his exploration of the doctor’s chest, causing Julian to weakly protest until Garak’s hand began to move suggestively downward. To Julian’s obvious annoyance, Garak paused his slow descent, instead gripping Julian firmly by the hip. 

“By the way, I’m afraid that Lieutenant Dax is aware of our involvement,” Garak whispered in Julian’s ear. “In case you should find that worrying.” 

Julian grunted in frustration and turned his head to glare up at Garak. “Actually Garak, I’d prefer it if we did not discuss any of my colleagues while your hand is down my pants.” 

Garak laughed softly, charmed as ever by the young man. “A fair request I think, Doctor.” He gave Julian a deep kiss by way of apology, to which Julian turned himself over to return the kiss with equal force.

“Perhaps we should stop talking altogether,” Garak said when he broke their kiss, and he began to slowly pull down Julian’s pants. Julian eagerly lifted his hips to help ease the process and was rewarded when Garak gave his half-hard cock a firm squeeze. 

“Don’t make promises you…ah! …can’t keep.” Julian gasped and he thrusted his hips into Garak’s waiting hand.

Garak chuckled. “I admit, I may have to pause at times to express my admiration over this stunning young man I’ve somehow convinced to share his bed with me.” 

Any reply Julian might have made was lost when Garak gave Julian’s now achingly hard cock a long stroke. Garak smiled when Julian moaned loudly. He loved holding Julian in his arms like this, when Julian was so willing to be vulnerable and under his control.

Garak kept the pace of his hand slow, focussing his mouth on the sensitive area of Julian’s neck so he could enjoy the sound of Julian’s laboured breathing and the curious sensation of stubble rubbing roughly against his face. Garak briefly pulled away to sweep his eyes over the younger man’s slender form, admiring its angular planes and the sight of lean muscle moving underneath skin as he shuddered from Garak’s singular attention. Julian’s eyes were screwed shut and his hands clutched the blanket tightly, so openly lost to pleasure that Garak felt his own arousal start to build and his self-control falter. 

It didn’t take long for Garak’s impatience to win over. He deftly rolled his body to hover over his doctor, Julian arching up to meet him. He hissed when Julian’s erection pressed against his own, caught up in the heated sensation until Julian gave an impatient thrust that knocked Garak back into action. Their hips moved together, the motions urgent and demanding. Garak broke away to take Julian in his hand once again, brushing his thumb over the leaking head. 

He moved his hand at a faster pace, driving Julian closer and closer to the edge of release. It didn’t take much longer. Julian’s hips buckled, and he brought his hands up to Garak’s ridged shoulders, clenching them tightly as he spilled over Garak’s hand with a loud cry. 

The sight of Julian so unravelled made Garak moan at his own need, and he couldn’t stop from touching himself. Julian recovered quickly and smoothly pushed Garak onto his back, looming over him with a sated smirk. Garak buried his face in Julian’s shoulder to muffle his strangled cries as Julian took Garak in his hand and carried him to his own swift release. 

They lay silently together, breathing deeply. Garak left the bed; returning with a damp cloth, which he used to gently clean his lover and then himself. He settled into his former spot in the bed, lifting his arm up so Julian could curl up against him. He sighed happily when he felt Julian’s warm weight burrowed against him. 

“I didn’t think you’d miss me this much,” Julian grinned up at him cheekily. “It was only one week.” 

“You give yourself a lot of credit, my dear,” Garak replied as he brushed his hand through Julian’s wild hair. “Although, it’s true that your absence over lunch was keenly felt.”

“I’m sure it was,” Julian said wryly, closing his eyes once again. “But it is nice to be with you again.” 

Garak smiled in the dark but said nothing in return. They lay silently in the dark, fitting together like puzzle pieces while they dozed in each other’s arms. 

These quiet moments together felt like a reprieve to Garak, and, although Garak thought that they should be getting out of bed soon, he was unwilling to disturb the pleasing weight of Julian settled next to him, not when he felt so impossibly warm and content. 

He wanted to enjoy these moments while they still could; he was convinced that this relationship was not made to last. It seemed an inevitability to it would soon end since Garak’s loyalty was forever and unwaveringly given to Cardassia and Julian’s was to his duty as a Federation officer. 

This was nothing but a moment of weakness. 

Garak sighed, trying to stave off any more morbid thoughts that could have easily come straight from Tain’s mouth. He turned his head to study Julian’s sleeping face and pressed a light kiss to his hair.

For right now, this was enough. Maybe he could let himself enjoy some form of happiness for a least a little while longer. 

He shut his eyes and joined Julian in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into Star Trek fandom so hopefully you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
